


Drinks for Two

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of five drabbles about drinks Roy and Riza have shared over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FMA or its characters.

**Hot Cocoa**

They drank hot cocoa when he took lessons from her father. Riza made it from scratch on the stove and served it with whipped cream when she had it. In the winter, she always used a peppermint stick to stir the cocoa with. No one else made cocoa as well as Riza. Not even his mother's could compare. Hot cocoa reminded Roy of shared lessons and first kisses. Of snowy winter days and snowball fights that Riza always won. Riza still served her peppermint cocoa in the office on special occasions in the winter, and it never failed to bring a smile to Roy's face.


	2. Coffee

**Coffee**

They drank coffee in Ishval. It was cold as often as it was hot, and it was lukewarm the rest of the time. Roy drank his black with whatever sugar he could find. Riza too used sugar if possible and drank hers with cream when they had it. It rarely tasted good, but at least it didn't have the iron tang of blood to it, and its smell could erase those of the battlefield at a time. Still, neither of them remembered coffee too fondly, and afterwards, they both only drank it when necessary.


	3. Tea

**Tea**

Tea was the drink most often served in the offices of Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang. Yes, Havoc and the others drank coffee for the most part, but Mustang and Hawkeye both drank tea. If people actually paid attention to their habits, they would find that more often than not, it was Mustang who fixed the tea. He himself drank peppermint tea with both cream and sugar. However, the tea he fixed for Hawkeye was almost always lemon, and when it wasn't, it was a black tea called Lady Grey. He served it to her with three spoons of sugar and honey, if it was available. The warm cup of tea on her desk never failed to bring a small smile to her face. But one only noticed that if they paid attention to the calm parts of life in Mustang's offices.


	4. Hot Toddies

**Hot Toddies**

Gracia served hot toddies most nights when the four of them got together. More often than not they were strategy sessions, but every once in a while it was just for getting together. Maes and Gracia were some of the only people who they could be a couple with. They were in on Roy and Riza's secret and could be trusted to keep quiet about it. The toddies were warm and made them all feel mellow. Riza remembers the way Roy's kisses taste after them fondly: cinnamon, clove, and honey with just a hint of rum. Some of her best memories are linked to hot toddies, friendships, and watching a fire throw off sparks.


	5. Spiced Cider

**Spiced Cider**

Roy makes hot spiced cider to serve in the fall after Riza discovers she is pregnant. For some reason, tea is setting off her morning sickness, and Riza claimed hot chocolate was too rich. He has to admit that the cider makes the house smell wonderful, and he really doesn't mind the taste. And Riza did seem to enjoy it. Besides, there really was something very cozy and comforting about sipping cider in front of a warm fire. It is one of his favorite things to do: curling up on the couch in front of the fire with Riza in his arms and Hayate at their feet. Sometimes he can even feel the fluttering kick of their child. And the taste of cider now reminded him of those moments whenever he drank it.


End file.
